Shining Like The Stars
by God'sShiningStar
Summary: Everybody knows how hard it can be to finally become a teenager. As Katherine grows up she faces one of the most famous diseases in our century, depression. How will Katherine find meaning in life and keep living? Will she be happy again?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So this is my first story. I don't know if I should keep going or not. Tell me what you think. Should I keep going or delete it. I don't mind rude comments if they are honest **

**Please leave me your thoughts. **

My is name Katherine. I'm what people call the dark side of my family. I don't go out with friends, I don't talk to my relatives, I don't live like a "normal" person would live. My house is one of the biggest in the neighborhood, my family is considered wealthy, so why am I not happy? The only place I feel safe and comfortable is in the forest behind my house. In the dark side of the woods I listen to the voices that guide me through every single day.

"Katherine!" I hear my mother yell from downstairs. I fall asleep while studying last night. I used my arms as a pillow while sitting on my chair. I don't actually remember what I was dreaming about, but it seemed so real. It's been weeks since I gave up on school and everything else related to it. I go to my classes and spend the entire time day dreaming or simply watching the life outside my window. My parents dreams are that me and my sister Katty would go to a fantastic university and be as well succeeded as they are. That may the case for my older sister, while she is a reason for pride, I'm a lost cause.

I grab the first pair of pants and t-shirt I see and drag myself downstairs. My family is already eating breakfast when I get there, "Morning" my mom says, she is always sweet not matter the situation, on the other hand my father is always serious and cold. My sister barely looks at me. "Morning" I whisper back. Like every normal day we eat breakfast in silence. My sister excuses herself from the table, get her car keys and leave the house. I finish my breakfast as soon as possible, excuse myself and leave the house. I have to walk around 6 minutes to the nearest bus stop, I take this time to think. I think about my daily life, my school, my family but nothing good comes to my mind. My life seems completely unworthy.

The dark sides of my mind keep calling. Maybe I wasn't supposed to be here. How am I supposed to just leave? How can I abandon everything behind? I lost everything. Friends, Family, joy. I just didn't know that someone could change my life forever.

It will get better of course but what do you guys think so far?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

One, two, three….I count the trees as they pass by. Four, five, six…. The bus ride seems longer each day. Seven, eight…and stop. Eight trees between one stop and the other. I don't actually know the reason why I'm so fascinated with the number of trees, or people or even clouds that pass by as I ride my bus to school, but they seem to tell a story. A pattern.

"Hello Kat" I hear someone say next to me. Probably Annie.

Annie is what I call someone I know. We are not close friends but she always tries to talk to me in the mornings, even thought she knows I won't be open for a conversation

"Hi An!" I greet her back, as happy as I can manage. Annie is a very curious person, if she notices some thing about you she will probably make you tell her the entire story, and I really don't feel like talking about my life right now.

She smiles at me and goes back to staring out the window, maybe I'm not the only person who finds the outdoor world fascinating. I put my headphones back on and lean against the right side of the bus. As the songs pass by my head travels. I don't actually can explain what happens inside my brain, It simply shuts off. I dream about a new world. Happiness, love, compassion, selflessness…those are a couple of feelings that fill my little imaginary place. I wonder how it would be if each and every person loved each other as they love themselves. A bible verse, maybe yes maybe no. I just think it would be less worthless.

"Katherine Let's go" Annie is shaking my shoulder. Just now I realized that we arrived at our school and we are under a fire drill. Which simply means, we find the closest exit and jump. One of the administrators takes how long we take and if we fail we have to do it again.

As I jump out the side door of the bus I imagine what would happen if I would just refuse to jump. I watch as every students runs as far as they can from the bus, without worrying about whoever was left behind. Is that how people react now days, we find the closest exit to our problems and jump? Not bothering to think about how many we left scarred?

"Thank you guys, that was excellent. You may return to your regular activities. Have a good day." Our bus drives informs us. Headphones back on and time to face my world.

I walk as fast as I can to the place where my friends and I usually meet, my locker. I try my best to ignore the stares. I smile occasionally but I don't break my straight face. I walk as if they don't deserve my attention, but the truth is, I'm scared about what they will think about me. Who am I anyway? Someone who dreams about a place that doesn't not exist. Someone who lives in a fairytale. I feel like my eyes hide all my secrets.

As I see my friends waiting for me I take a deep breath and smile. Holding on, time to start another day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Morning girls!" I greet my friends with the brightest smile on my face, or so I hope.

"Morning Kat" says Tiara. She is probably my best friend since first year of high school. We have been through so much together that I feel like she understands me. Tiara is the only one who I trust to talk about my "current situation".

"Morning" is Julie's answer. We are not necessarily best friends but since our parents have known each other for years, we were always forced to tolerate each other, which doesn't actually means friendship.

I open my locker and grab my books before turning to my friends and taking the lead to the cafeteria. They follow me around the school until we really the dinning hall. As I pass by more people I greet them as happily as I can. Today seems just like any other day. Same routine, same people, same classes…feels like I'm reading the same book and over and over again.

"Let's find a table." Says Tiara as we get inside the dinning hall. I just nod and start looking around. The place is filled with people. People with different clothes, backpacks, goals, thoughts and attitudes. People like me. So why do I always feel so out of place? It's like I don't belong here.

As my mind travels through a flashback I remember when I was around 5 years old. My grandfather, who died a couple months after, asked me to sit down on the living room couch with him. He looked deep into my gray eyes and said "Sweety, I have a question for you. Do you believe in fairytales?" I was taken back by this. My grandfather knew that, even thought I used to like watching stories with happy endings, they weren't true. Even as I kid I never believed in magic or Santa, I always knew that everything you want you have to fight to get it.

"Of course not grandpa. They aren't real." I said. My grandfather took my hands in between his big old ones and said "I think you should. Your life can become your own fairytale Kathery. You just have to believe it and fight for it. Listen to me my darling, you are responsible for what your life will become."

"KATHERINE" I hear someone yell, the voice is familiar but it sounds so distant. Suddenly I'm brought back to reality, my teacher is standing right in front of my desk and she doesn't look happy.

"Yes, Ms. Melland?"

"I asked you if you would please to the board and solve the problem." I just nod and walk to the board.

is my geometry teacher. She is, what people call, completely impatient. I don't think she likes me a lot.

"Done" I said as I put the marker back on her desk and make my way to my seat.

"Let's see. Do you agree with her class?" half the class shakes their heads while the other half looks just as clueless as me. I don't see what I did wrong,

"Katherine I'm not picking on you, but if you want to bring your grades up you better start paying attention and stop daydreaming. I hope I won't need to contact your parents again." says as she makes her way to the board. She shows the class how to solve the problem correctly, but once again my mind doesn't allow me to pay attention.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sometimes I feel like life is passing right before my eyes. I watch through the bus window as people walk around with their loved ones. A sister, a parents, a boyfriend… they all seem to have someone worth it. They laugh and make faces at each other, they seem to be having a lot of fun.

As I ride the bus home I wonder what I'm going to find. My brother is already home but my sister is still at school, or college as she prefers. I can picture my family in my mind right now. My parents are probably ignoring each other and my brother is playing in the living room, by himself.

It takes exactly 30 minutes for me to get to my bus stop and another 10 minutes walking. I take my time, since I don't actually want to get home. Ten minutes becomes fifteen, but I finally reach my front door. I open the door quietly and walk straight to my bedroom in the attic. I know that if I don't go down in the next two minutes my mother will come get me, by the ear.

"Hello" I greet my family once I step in the living room.

"Hi" My parents answer back and my little brother comes to give me a hug. I try my best to hide my face of anointment. Nathan knows exactly how much I hate when he hugs me like we are best friends, of course he would do that on purpose.

"I'm going to get something to eat" I say as I try my best to push him away. I make my way to the kitchen and start searching. I make myself a bowl of cereal, since I can't find any decent food. I sit on the table by myself with my headphones on. I really don't feel like hearing my brother's voice echoing through the house.

I finish as soon as I can and run to my bedroom. I'm sure about the reason why I spend so much time in my room. This place is where I'm myself, I don't have to fake a smile or force a laugh to anyone. I can be miserable.

As I look out my window I can't help but admire the beauty of the woods right next to my house. The tall trees seem to reflect the sunlight, the different kinds of flowers making the place colorful. But what really calls my attention is what is inside, under all the superficial elements.

"Forget it Katherine!" I think to myself, "you have more important things to do." I try my best to keep my head on this world and go back to my homework. I want go in there some day, I've never been in the woods before but It seems like a good place to set your mind free.

I spend the next two hours or so locked inside my room doing my work. I wait until my mother calls me down for dinner to face my family. As I walk in the kitchen I see the exact same scene from this morning. My sister has her phone under her napkin; my brother is making a mess of his food while my mother helps him to eat, even though he is six years old. But the only person who calls my attention is my father, he is quiet and distant, his eyes are blank, no expression showing on his face. It feels like he is not even here. I take my seat by his side and take one of his large hands in mine.

"Evening dad." I whisper. He only smiles at me but doesn't answer. I've never seem my father look so sad.

"Katherine, eat your food and go to bed please." My mother says. I do as I was told. As I finish, before anybody else, I wash my utensils and my plate before panting a kiss on my mother's cheek and my father's forehead. Here I go straight to my world of nightmares.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As I'm finally able to fall asleep, my mind travels to a world of darkness. My dreams started as a blur of confusion, always consumed by my darkest secrets and fears. Now they seem real. If I'm not jumping off a building, I'm laying on the train tracks. Sometimes I walk around in a complete dark place, I can only see my shadow and the silhouette of a person behind me, carrying a knife. What do all those dreams have in common? I never know how they end. I wake up before something happens, something that will decide my future.

Why can't I know? Are those dreams trying to teach me something? Are they trying to tell me something? I can barely interpret them. They all seem to be connected with an act of craziness. Why would I be stupid enough to stand on the edge of a root, or lay down on train rails. It doesn't make any sense.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP" I hear my alarm sounding at 6:30 a.m. It's time to face another day. Time to push myself through the challenges life throws my way. Time to survive in a world where people are dying little by little.

As I go through my closet to choose my clothes I wonder what waits for me today. I get dressed and grab my things before going down to the kitchen. To my surprise my sister, Sophie, is the only member of my family sitting on the table for breakfast, her phone can be clearly seen since mother is not here to yell at us for having out phones out during a meal.

"What is going on?" I ask as I prepare myself a bowl of cereal.

"Mother and Father had to go to Nathan's school. It seems like he got in trouble for some reason." She answers.

I can't imagine Nathan getting in trouble at school. He may be the most annoying kid I know, but he is also the sweetest. He loves anybody and everybody, he would never disrespect a teacher or one of his classmates.

"Do you have any idea why?" I ask again while sitting on my chair and placing my bowl on the table.

"You need to clean you ears. I just said that they went there for some reason, which means I don't know." She snaps at me. Maybe I forgot to say how my relationship with my sister is worse than my parents'.

We eat our meal in complete silence. The only sounds I can hear are the birds singing outside and the disturbing sound of her phone when she presses the screen.

Sophie finishes her breakfast first. She stands up grabs her bag and leaves, leaving me by myself in the house. As I check the clock I see that I don't have a lot of time left, so I finish as quickly as possible and start my journey towards the bus stop. An entire day ahead of me. The same question runs through my mind, "What waits for me?" Will today be good or will today be like most days are? So as I put my headphones on I start the same routine I've been stuck to since my first day in high school.


End file.
